waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Truant Officer Donald
Traunt Officer Donald is a 1941 cartoon starring Donald Duck and his nephews Huey, Dewey, and Louie. The cartoon was nominated for Best Short Subject, but lost to the Mickey Mouse short film Lend a Paw. Carl Barks, one of the writers for the short, would later reuse the basic concept of the short for a comic story, except the comic was set in the wintertime rather than summertime. Synopsis Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck are enjoying a nice, leisure swim in the lake. But they are being watched behind the SCHOOL sign, by Truant Officer Donald Duck. He has a duty to uphold: to make sure all kids are in school. He captures Dewey and Louie, but Huey swims away. Donald throws out a fishing line and eventually lands him. He drives them to the schoolhouse in his truant officer van. While he endlessly goes on about the importance of a good education, the boys pull out their rather large pocket knives, managing to cut themselves out of the van and make a run for it. Donald notices the back of his van is gone and he chases the boys to their clubhouse. Donald tries to get in, but fails. He jacks up the clubhouse to load onto his van. But the boys manage to reverse the jack so it comes back down on top of Donald. He tunnels out and decides to smoke the boys out. Meanwhile, inside the clubhouse, the boys are cooking three chickens over the fire when suddenly they notice smoke pouring in, so they decide to beat Donald at his own game. They put the chickens in the bed and escape through the roof. Donald peaks inside to see if his ploy had worked. But when Donald sees the three cooked chickens in the bed, he thinks the boys were cooked alive, making him feel quite sad. Then, Huey disguises himself as an angel and is lowered into the clubhouse, and manages to kick Donald in the rear. The second one causes him to fall and his disguise falls off. This causes Donald to finally capture them and take them to school. But in a twist ending, as they reach school, Donald gets a surprise when they get to the schoolhouse door and he sees a notice tacked to it. After reading the notice, Donald realizes he had made a mistake in thinking that his nephews were playing hooky; it turns out that school is closed because the summer holidays had begun. The nephews then turn and give him an angry glare, and Donald literally shrinks from embarrassment over his mistake. Characters *Donald Duck *Huey, Dewey, and Louie Releases Television * Disneyland, episode #4.7: "Duck for Hire" * The New Mickey Mouse Club, October 4, 1977 * Good Morning, Mickey, episode #43 * Mickey's Mouse Tracks, episode #51 * Donald's Quack Attack, episode #8 * The Ink and Paint Club, episode #1.51: "Triple Trouble" Home video * Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Disney's Best of 1931-1948 (VHS/laserdisc) * Walt Disney Treasures: The Chronological Donald (DVD) Gallery Truant_Officer_Donald_1.jpg Truant_Officer_Donald_2.jpg Truant_Officer_Donald_3.jpg Truant_Officer_Donald_4.jpg Truant_Officer_Donald_5.jpg Donald-Officer.jpg Huey-Dewey-Louie, Officer.jpg 32605.jpg 32606.jpg 32607.jpg 32608.jpg 32609.jpg 32610.jpg 32611.jpg 32612.jpg 32613.jpg 32614.jpg Tumblr n1vim2P5Gh1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n6bnjcxGDt1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr lzwz5r3tsg1r3jmn6o2 1280.png Tumblr lzwz5r3tsg1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr_nfue6w3bbD1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg 1941-officer-3.jpg 1941-officer-4.jpg 1941-officer-5.jpg 1941-officer-6.jpg 1941-officer-7.jpg 1941-officer-8.jpg 1941-officer-9.jpg 1941-officer-10.jpg Category:Donald Duck shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:1941 shorts Category:Academy Award nominated films Category:Huey, Dewey, and Louie shorts